


Man's Man, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Santos' reflections on the inaugural balls.





	Man's Man, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Notes: I've debated whether or not I should even post this story. Not my best work, so read at your own risk.  
Huge thanks to Evelyn and Jo March for their beta skills.  


* * *

My wife has a rule: if Tylenol doesn't make me or the kids feel better, we have to go to the doctor. Helen's got all 29 products figured out – the gel caps for aches and pains, extra-strength for headaches, and Tylenol Cold with Instant Cool Burst for a runny nose or sore throat. Our medicine cabinet is lined with red and white bottles. In Tylenol, she trusts.

But for stress relief, forget the pills. All I need is some downtime with my wife. And my chief of staff is quickly learning that his treatment comes in the form of Donna Moss. In these women, _we_ trust.

*  
Four years ago at one of President Bartlet's inaugural balls, I drank with my fellow congressmen and hob-nobbed with the President's closest aides. I made a deal in this very room with the House majority leader to pilot an exploratory committee on fuel alternatives. But the highlight of my night was the five times I got to dance with Helen.

Tonight things are shaping up quite differently. Of course much of that has to do with this being the last of nine inaugural balls that I have to attend because of my new position. That doesn't mean I haven't spent my fair share of time talking to congressmen and entertaining political suggestions from senators. I'm constantly surrounded by people either offering congratulations or service. And Josh has the tedious job of vetting these guys.

I was worried about him after the election. He'd lost his mentor and friend. He was riddled with guilt and sadness. He'd won an election that no one thought in a million years he'd have a shot at winning, but was faced with the daunting task of staffing my administration without much experienced assistance. 

Josh was always there no matter where \"there\" was. He was on the Hill or at the White House or in the transition office. I suspect he started his day when the sun came up and ended it long after David Letterman presented his Top 10 List. The long hours on the campaign were one thing, but back in DC, they were an entirely different beast. I watched Josh nearly unspool. One day he left a pen on my desk that was so chewed up that it looked like a dog treat. That's when I decided to step in.

Asking Donna if she knew if Josh was seeing anyone wasn't my best move. My wife chastised me, but she also said that deep down, I knew Donna's place in Josh's heart (if not life.) I'm a man's man. I'm not sentimental. I don't read people and know when they're in love. I read them to judge if they're bluffing or to see if they have ulterior motives. After all, I'm a politician. So when Helen accused me of intrinsically knowing about Josh and Donna's relationship, I laughed. 

When Josh took Donna with him on his tropical vacation, it was no surprise to my wife. We both knew he needed to get away for a while, and Donna has a way of calming him that no one else does. She's his drug. I figured he'd come back feeling somewhat relaxed, that would last a couple of days, and then he'd go back to being as stressed out as he was before. Because let's face it: vacation bliss only lasts so long.

Imagine my surprise now that it's two and a half months later. Josh shows hardly any signs of stress and every sign of confidence, happiness, and...joy. If I were a gambling man, I'd put my money on Donna as the reason for this change.

*  
\"Excuse me, Mr. President, you remember Senator Lindsey from Nevada,\" Josh says.

I extend my hand. \"I really appreciate your stumping for me out there. It made all the difference.\"

The middle-aged man smiles. \"It was a pleasure, sir.\"

\"I'm gonna...\" Josh hooks his thumb towards the other side of the room.

I nod and watch him walk away with his hands in his pockets.

Senator Lindsey drones on endlessly about the economic boom in Clark County. I can't say that I mind because it gives me time to survey the room while halfway listening to statistics I know by heart.

The band plays a song that I recognize as one of Otis Redding's hits, but I don't recall the title. Helen would know it in an instant. The crowd has thinned out considerably, which is no surprise considering it's almost 2 a.m.

Josh stops near a group of people, shaking a few hands. When one of the women excuses herself, I have a clear view of Donna. Her smile lights up the room.

Josh puts his hand on her elbow, and then leans in and whispers something in her ear. I'm a good 30 feet away, but I'd swear she's blushing. Donna fixes his bowtie, then runs her fingers down his arm until their hands join. She pulls him behind a curtain of little white lights. While my view is somewhat obstructed, I can see Donna wrapping her arms around Josh's neck. It looks more like a hug than a dance, but there is some swaying. 

Donna throws her head back a moment later, laughing at something he must've said. She puts her forehead against his, and they twirl a few more times. Just as the song is about to end, Josh touches Donna's cheek and kisses her on the lips. It starts out slow and innocent, but it quickly escalates into something bordering on passionate. Her hands rake through his hair, while one of his settles on the back of her head. No one else seems to notice the couple behind the makeshift curtain. I'd tease Josh about it later, but if Helen caught wind of it, she'd tell him about the time we got caught making out on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.

Josh and Donna's new relationship reminds me a lot of Helen and me, especially when we first got together. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We still have those moments when we're like two horny teenagers. It's pretty clear that Josh and Donna are still in the early stages of their physical relationship. When they're together and if at all possible, they touch. Don't get me wrong; they're both incredibly professional, but it's clear they have an intimate connection.

Take, for example, my encounter with Josh earlier today.

I knocked on my chief of staff's door. \"Can I come in?\"

Josh stood. \"You don't have to knock, sir.\"

\"I wouldn't want to interrupt,\" I responded. \"And you don't have to stand every time I walk into a room.\"

\"I don't mind,\" he said. \"It's my exercise for the day.\"

I smiled and took a few steps closer to his desk. \"I was just wondering if I was supposed to make a toast at the balls tonight.\"

\"Due respect, sir, this isn't a wedding.\" Josh smirked.

\"Thank God.\" I sighed. \"I'm tapped out on formal speeches for now.\"

\"I don't blame you.\" Josh walked around his desk, then removed a large box that was sitting on one of the visitor's chairs. \"Sorry.\" He gestured to the chair.

\"I'm fine,\" I replied, looking around the office. I noticed only two framed pictures on the bookshelf behind his desk. \"You've started decorating.\"

He followed my eyes. \"Those were at the top of the box. That's probably the extent of the decorating I'll do for the next, you know, four years.\"

I recognized one of the photographs from the transition office. I assumed it was Josh's grandfather. But this was the first time I'd seen the other one. It was a four by six inch color snapshot in a simple silver frame. \"Nice picture.\"

Josh moved closer to the bookshelf and stared at the photo for a moment. \"That was before her nose started peeling.\"

\"She sunburns?\"

He turned his attention back to me. \"Even with SPF 60.\" 

\"Sounds like Helen.\" I smoothed my tie. \"But I don't mind rubbing the aloe vera on her skin after a day in the sun.\"

\"That's certainly a benefit of being with women with alabaster skin.\" Josh grinned.

I chuckled. \"Speaking of fair-skinned women, my wife is probably wondering where I am.\"

\"Right.\" He nodded. \"I'll see you in a couple of hours, Mr. President.\"

After I left his office, I turned back to see Josh pick up the photograph and smile. He dusted the glass with his shirtsleeve, then placed it back on the shelf.

There's something in Josh's eyes that wasn't there four months ago. It looks a little like pride and a lot like love. Not that I notice that sort of thing.

As for Donna, well, she's glowing. My wife says she adores working with Donna because she's highly capable and almost always smiling. Helen has been nervous and a bit overwhelmed by her new position since November. She knew our lives would change dramatically if I were elected President, but everything happened at lightening speed. When Donna agreed to be her chief of staff, I could see a visible shift in my wife's demeanor. The little lines around her eyes vanished and her shoulders relaxed. Since Donna has come on board, Helen seems genuinely excited about her political agenda and her role as First Lady. Anyone who can put my wife at ease is worth her weight in gold.

*  
\"...And anything else you need, don't hesitate to contact me,\" the Nevada senator shakes my hand.

\"Thanks again.\"

When I turn around, Helen is standing behind me. 

\"I haven't seen much of you tonight.\" She rubs my arm.

I let out a long breath. \"I'm tired of talking.\"

\"Then dance with me.\"

I smile and take her hand. We've danced the requisite ceremonial dances tonight, but I'd like to take more than a quick spin around the dance floor. We make small talk as we sway to the music, and I lean over and give her a quick kiss.

\"Did you notice Josh and Donna?\" Helen asks.

\"Dancing?\"

She nods. \"And kissing.\"

I grin. \"I did.\"

\"Remind you of anyone?\" 

\"Yes, actually.\" I tilt my head. 

She puts her head on my shoulder. \"I kind of like this little arrangement.\"

\"What arrangement?\"

\"Your chief of staff dating mine.\" Helen looks up and smiles. \"Maybe we could double date.\"

This earns her a full-bodied laugh.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. \"Sir, the British ambassador and his wife are about to leave.\"

\"Ok.\" I kiss Helen once more. \"Let me just finish this one dance with my wife.\"

\"Yes, sir.\"

I pull Helen closer to me and put my cheek on top of her head. I notice Josh and Donna still dancing, and it makes me smile. Josh and I are lucky. We've got these wonderful women who provide so much more than stress relief. Helen is the bedrock I need to do my job and live my life. I think Josh is realizing the same is true of Donna.

From what I've seen, they're good together. Really good. But hey, I'm a man's man. I really don't notice those things.


End file.
